Within complex computing networks there is a need to provide sufficient security so that sensitive data is maintained in a secure manner. As computing systems and networks become more complex and more layered, this becomes an increasingly difficult task. In some environments, trusted components must communicate with untrusted components. With this communication there is risk that the untrusted component is malicious.